24 O'CLOCK
by Mell Hinaga Kuran
Summary: [AU] - [1SHOOT] / Tepat pukul 24.00, Hinata menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya di dalam dekapan Lelaki berkulit pucat yang datang tiba-tiba dan tak terduga. Bahkan ia mendengar pengungkapan mengejutkan dari lelaki itu. Sungguh akhir kehidupan yang membahagiakan bagi Hinata, karena ternyata masih ada orang yang mencintainya sepenuh hati. /Mind to RnR?/ COMPLETE.


**PAIRING : L Lawliet x Hinata Hyuuga**

**.**

**GENRE : Surpernatural, Mystery, Angst, Romance**

**.**

**RATED : T**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER :**

**Death Note (c) ****Takeshi Obata & Tsugumi Ohba **

**Naruto ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

**24 O'CLOCK © Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**.**

**WARNING (s) : AU, Hinata's POV, TYPO, OOC, EYD, and many others**

**.**

**SUMMARY :**

**Tepat pukul 24.00, Hinata menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya di dalam dekapan Lelaki berkulit pucat yang datang tiba-tiba dan tak terduga. Bahkan ia mendengar pengungkapan mengejutkan dari lelaki itu. Sungguh akhir kehidupan yang membahagiakan bagi Hinata, karena ternyata masih ada orang yang mencintainya sepenuh hati.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Inilah hanyalah cerita fiktif belaka karangan dan imajinasi dari Author saja.**

**Jadi jika tak masuk akal, harap dimaklumi! :-P**

**Selamat Membaca & Berkomentar!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**24 O'CLOCK**

**_By_ Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**x x x**

* * *

><p>Sejak tiga bulan yang lalu aku tinggal di tempat ini. Menjalani berbagai pengobatan agar dapat sembuh dari penyakit yang sedang menggerogoti tubuhku. Kadang aku putus asa menjalani semuanya. Kadang aku ingin menyerah pada takdir, menyerah pada penyakit ini. Penyakit yang semakin hari terus merenggut daya tahan serta fungsi dari anggota tubuhku.<p>

Apa salah dan dosaku di masa lalu sehingga kini aku mengidap penyakit ini?

Aku selalu bertanya hal itu pada Tuhan. Mengapa dari sekian banyak manusia di dunia, akulah yang harus menderita penyakit ini?

Tak ada keluarga. Tak ada teman. Tak ada penyemangat hidup. Aku menjalani semuanya seorang diri. Tak ada yang perduli padaku. Tak ada yang menyayangi dan mencintaiku. Mungkin Tuhan pun tak menyayangiku sehingga Dia memberikan aku penyakit laknat ini. Penyakit memalukan yang biasanya diderita oleh orang-orang pelaku sex bebas dan pemakai narkoba.

Lantas mengapa aku seorang gadis yang tak pernah mengenal dan mencoba hal seperti itu malah terkena juga?

Kau sungguh tak adil Tuhan.

Kau membiarkanku menderita bak seorang pendosa-pendosa itu. Bahkan lebih menderita daripada mereka.

Aku bosan. Terisolasi di tempat ini. Berkumpul bersama orang-orang yang juga menderita penyakit yang sama. Kami diasingkan. Mereka merasa jijik kepada kami—takut akan tertular. Kami dipandang sebelah mata, bahkan tak pernah dianggap ada dan bermakna. Aku sudah bosan. Ingin keluar darisini. Pergi ke suatu tempat yang jauh, tenang, dan sepi.

Aku ingin menyendiri, tanpa ada seorangpun yang mengganggu. Lebih baik aku mati dalam keadaan bebas, daripada terkurung bak seorang narapidana seperti ini.

Ya aku harus bertindak. Aku harus memutuskan apa yang terbaik pada hidupku yang entah sampai kapan akan berakhir. Malam ini aku akan pergi. Mencari kebebasan di dunia luar, mencari secercah kebahagiaan yang belum sempat aku reguk.

Semua orang telah terlelap di ranjang mereka masing-masing, sedangkan aku masih membuka mata. Mencari waktu yang tepat untuk menjalankan rencana yang sejak tadi sudah terancang dengan baik.

Suara detik jam terdengar bersamaan dengan detak jantungku yang berpacu—santai. Kedua kaki mungilku mulai menapaki lantai, berjalan keluar dari ruangan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit yang nampak sepi. Ternyata Tuhan pun mendukung rencanaku, sehingga semuanya lancar tanpa hambatan. Akhirnya aku dapat keluar dari tempat itu, setelah melewati penjagaan yang cukup sulit tadi.

Kini aku menghirup udara kebebasan di dunia luar, dengan masih mengenakan pakaian pasien dan tanpa alas kaki pula. Aku tak perduli. Yang penting aku sudah berhasil menjalankan rencanaku yang seharusnya sudah sejak dulu dijalankan.

Langkah kakiku mulai melemas setelah cukup jauh berjalan tanpa arah dan tujuan yang pasti. Aku tak tahu harus kemana. Yang jelas aku ingin pergi jauh dari tempat itu. Di depan sana aku melihat ada sebuah taman. Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi. Aku berusaha melangkah dengan sisa kekuatan yang ada menuju kesana—duduk diatas sebuah bangku panjang dengan nafas terengah karena kelelahan.

Rasa sakit mulai menyerang. Ditambah dengan udara dingin yang begitu menusuk tulang, menambah ngilu sekujur tubuhku. Jika sudah begini, yang kulakukan hanya memejamkan mata—pasrah pada Tuhan jika memang inilah waktunya Dia mengambil nyawaku.

"Malam yang indah ya." Tiba-tiba ada suara di dekatku. Suara yang lembut dan terdengar polos.

"Hm?" Aku sedikit terkejut melihat sosok Lelaki yang tengah duduk disampingku.

Cara duduknya aneh—tak biasa. Lebih terlihat seperti sedang berjongkok. Dia mengenakan kaos putih dengan celana jeans hitam. Entah kapan dia datang, sedikitpun aku tak merasakan kehadirannya. Apa dia hantu? Jika memang benar, aku tak merasa takut. Tahu kenapa? Karena dia begitu terlihat polos dan lucu. Berambut raven hitam, bermata bulat dengan lingkaran hitam dibawahnya. Kulitnya putih pucat sepertiku.

"Lihatlah!" Dia menunjuk keatas langit. Pandangan mataku mengikuti arah telunjuknya—memandang langit yang begitu indah ditaburi bintang-bintang. Dan sekilas aku melihat ada seberkas cahaya yang jatuh ke bumi.

"Ada bintang jatuh. Cepat buatlah permohonan!" Lelaki itu segera memejamkan mata—kedua tangannya disimpan di depan dada, seperti orang yang sedang berdoa.

Wajahnya terlihat polos dan lucu saat itu. Aku masih memandanginya, entah mengapa aku ingin terus memandangnya. Hingga dia kembali membuka mata, sehingga kamipun saling berpandangan satu sama lain.

"Apa yang Hyuuga-_san_ minta?" Tanyanya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu namaku? Siapa kau?" Aku balik bertanya tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kalau saya bilang, saya adalah malaikat pencabut nyawa Hyuuga-_san_ akan percaya?" Dia menatapku dengan kedua mata polosnya.

"Aku lebih percaya jika kau bilang, kalau kau ini adalah hantu." Ujarku.

Dia tersenyum kemudian berkata: "Apa saya lebih mirip seperti hantu dimata Hyuuga-san?"

Aku mengangguk. "Iya. Karena kau datang tiba-tiba tanpa kuketahui. Kau adalah hantu yang lucu. Aku malah tak takut padamu." Kataku dengan jujur.

Dia tertawa mendengar ucapanku. Pandangannya kembali keatas langit.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanyaku.

"Panggil saya L."

"Hanya itu?"

"Iya." Dia mengangguk.

"L …" Ujarku mencoba memanggil namanya.

"Iya?" L menatapku.

"Hanya mengetest saja." Aku mengembangkan sebuah senyuman.

Entah mengapa aku merasa tenang bersama dengannya. Meski kami belum saling mengenal sebelumnya, meski kami baru saja bertemu. Aneh bukan? Tak pernah aku merasa senyaman ini bersama dengan seseorang. Seorang hantu atau makhluk apalah dia, aku tak perduli. Sungguh aku tak perduli.

Dadaku terasa sakit dan sesak. Ketika terbatuk, cairan merah kental nan hangat membasahi kedua tanganku.

"Hyuuga-_san_ tidak apa-apa?" L nampak tenang membersihkan darah di mulutku dengan sapu tangannya.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa." Jawabku dengan nafas terengah menahan sakit.

"Hyuuga-_san_ sedang sakit keras, seharusnya ada di rumah sakit. Tapi kenapa malah berada di luar begini?" Kini L membersihkan darah di kedua tanganku.

"Aku lebih suka berada diluar merasakan kebebasan. Di rumah sakit justru aku merasa terkurung bagai di penjara. Aku sudah bosan menjalani semua pengobatan disana, sedangkan kesehatanku malah semakin memburuk bukannya membaik. Aku ingin segera mengakhiri semuanya. Aku sudah lelah, sungguh aku sudah sangat lelah." Tukasku mengungkapkan segala yang ada di dalam pikiranku.

L tertegun sejenak kemudian berkata: "Apa Hyuuga-_san_ sudah tak mempunyai keinginan untuk melanjutkan hidup? Tak lagi adakah semangat hidup di dalam diri Hyuuga-san?"

"Sudah tak ada lagi. Untuk apa aku berusaha bertahan hidup? Untuk siapa? Keluarga? Teman? Aku tak memilikinya. Mereka semua telah membuangku, menganggap aku telah mati. Tak pernah seorangpun dari mereka yang datang untuk menemuiku, memberiku semangat atau dorongan agar bertahan. Mereka jijik padaku, mereka takut tertular penyakitku, sehingga mereka memilih untuk menjauh dariku. Aku sudah berjuang dan berusaha selama ini tanpa siapapun yang ada disampingku. Namun kini aku sudah tak bisa lagi. Aku sudah lelah, aku sudah berada pada batas kemampuanku."Ujarku dengan nada sendu sembari tersenyum getir—disertai linangan air mata yang semakin turun membasahi pipi.

"Uhhuukk … Uhhuukk … Uhhuukk …" Kembali aku terbatuk. Darah semakin banyak keluar dari mulutku. Dada semakin sesak dan sakit membuatku sedikit kesulitan bernafas.

L menarik tubuhku ke dalam pelukkannya. Dia memelukku erat—membelai kepalaku lembut. Pikiranku sangat kalut tak menentu. Namun berada di dalam pelukannya, membuatku merasa nyaman dan tenang. Meski rasa sakit ini masih menyerang.

"Hyuuga-_san_ jangan khawatir! Sebentar lagi penderitaan Hyuuga-san akan segera berakhir." Ujar L—tatapannya lurus keatas langit.

"A-apa a-aku akan se-segera ma-mati?" Nafasku tersenggal sembari wajahnya.

L mengangguk. "Hyuuga-_san_ tak usah takut. Saya akan menemani Hyuuga-_san_." Katanya menenangkanku.

"Ja-jadi be-benar ka-kau adalah ma-malaikat pe-pencabut nyawa?" Tanyaku memastikan.

"Iya. Saya bertugas untuk membawa Hyuuga-_san_ malam ini. Tepat pukul 24.00." Jelasnya dengan eskpresi wajahnya yang polos.

"Be-berapa la-lama la-lagi waktunya?"

"Lima belas menit lagi."

Setelah itu tak ada lagi percakapan diantara kami.

Hening.

Sepi.

**5 menit berlalu.**

"Hyuuga-_san_ tahu apa yang saya minta ketika bintang jatuh tadi?" L memecah keheningan.

"Ti-tidak. A-apa i-itu?"

"Saya meminta pada Tuhan agar di kehidupan selanjutnya saya diciptakan sebagai seorang manusia dan Hyuuga-_san_ diciptakan menjadi seorang gadis sehat, periang, dan selalu berbahagia yang akan menjadi jodoh saya."

Aku terkejut mendengar penuturannya itu.

"Uhhuukk … Uhhuukk … Uhhuukk …" Darah yang keluar dari mulutku bertambah banyak saja. Tubuhku sakit, kepalaku terasa berat, pandangan pun mulai kabur.

Samar-samar aku masih bisa melihat wajah L dan mendengar apa yang dia ucapkan.

**10 menit berlalu.**

"Hyuuga-_san_ adalah wanita yang saya cintai. Tugas ini adalah tugas terberat bagi saya. Namun setelah mendengar apa yang Hyuuga-san katakan tadi, saya jadi mengerti. Ini adalah waktunya Tuhan mengakhiri penderitaan Hyuuga-san melalui kedua tangan saya." L kembali bersuara.

Sedangkan aku sudah tak tentu apa yang dirasa. Tubuhku terasa dingin dan kaku, nafasku semakin tersenggal, lidahku kelu, rasa sakit ini semakin menyiksaku. Aku hanya dapat memejamkan mata sembari memeluknya benar apa yang L katakan. Sekarang adalah saatnya. Sebentar lagi aku akan mati.

Aku sama sekali tak merasa takut. Justru aku sangat bahagia, karena di akhir hidupku ini ada seseorang yang begitu tulus menemani serta mencintaiku meski dia bukanlah seorang manusia, meski dia adalah seorang malaikat pencabut nyawa.

Ternyata aku salah selama ini. Ternyata masih ada seseorang yang menginginkanku. Bahkan dia berdoa pada Tuhan agar di kehidupan selanjutnya kami dapat hidup bersama. Karena dia tahu, akupun tahu, kami tak akan dapat hidup bersama di kehidupan sekarang. Kami berbeda. Sangat berbeda. Aku seorang manusia dan dia seorang malaikat.

Meski terlambat. Aku ingin berterimakasih padamu Tuhan. Terimakasih karena Kau telah memberikan secercah kebahagiaan yang selama ini aku dambakan. Ya aku bahagia. Di akhir hidupku ini aku mengetahui bahwa masih ada seseorang yang mencintai dan memperdulikanku.

Terimakasih Tuhan …

Terimakasih.

**15 menit berlalu.**

Aku merasakan belaian tangan L terhenti di kepalaku—seiiring terlepasnya nyawa dari tubuhku. Aku dapat melihat tubuhku yang kini sedang terbujur kaku diatas kursi itu. Bertubuh kurus, berkulit pucat. Keadaanku sungguh menyedihkan bukan? Tapi tidak bagiku. Aku bahagia. Seperti yang sudah aku katakan sebelumnya.

Kini aku tak lagi merasakan sakit itu. Semuanya telah sirna seperti kehidupanku yang telah berakhir tepat pukul 24.00.

"Hyuuga-_san_ mari ikut saya!" L menggenggam tanganku.

"Sekarang kita akan pergi kemana?" Aku membalas genggaman tangannya erat.

"Jalan-jalan?" Tawar L sembari tersenyum.

"Hm bukankah setelah mati, manusia itu akan segera menghadap pada Tuhannya?"

"Terlambat sebentar tak apa-apa. Saya ingin pergi berdua bersama Hyuuga-_san_."

"Kau malaikat yang nakal ternyata." Aku mencubit pipinya gemas.

"Hyuuga-_san_ salah. Justru saya adalah malaikat paling tampan di surga." Ujar L dengan percaya diri.

"Ya ya aku akui kau memang tampan. Tapi aku tak yakin kau yang paling tampan. Pasti banyak yang lebih tampan darimu di surga." Kataku sembari tersenyum menggodanya.

"Saya tak akan membiarkan Hyuuga-_san_ melirik lelaki lain. Hyuuga-_san_ hanya milik saya." L mendekatkan dirinya, kemudian …

Dia mendaratkan sebuah ciuman lembut di bibirku.

Hangat dan menenangkan.

Siapapun tak akan mengira bahwa L adalah seorang malaikat pencabut nyawa. Termasuk aku yang awalnya tak mempercayai hal itu. Namun ternyata dia memang benar seorang malaikat pencabut nyawa. Dialah malaikat yang dikirimkan Tuhan untuk mencabut nyawaku, yang memberikan aku secercah kebahagiaan diakhir kehidupanku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-FIN-**

* * *

><p><strong>#<span><em>Author's Notes<em>:**

**Kedua chara ini adalah chara yang paling aku sukai di seluruh chara yang ada di berbagai anime.**

**Hingga akhirnya terciptalah FF ini :-)**

**Aku memang paling suka membuat FF xoper.**

**Jadi jangan heran jika kebanyakan FF yang kubuat adalah xoper.**

**I hope you like it!**

**See you later!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**x x x**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MIND TO REVIEW?**

**. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**x x x**


End file.
